


Once Upon a Time

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll leave this up to the fans interpretation. Josephine's fiance has decided to retake his fiance back, so the inquisitor has to go rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Leaving?

“Inquisitor, lady Josephine would like to see you, she says it urgent.” the scout said her voice ringing through the inquisitor’s ears, what something the matter or was it something else entirely, He sighed for a moment as he stood up and walked towards the mirror brushing his hair down so it wasn’t sticking up and sighed as he walked out of the room and walked down the steps being careful not to hurt his ankle again, it was luck that he had managed to fight Josephine fiance in a duel and had won the fight with as little injuries as possible but something still bothered him about the whole engagement between the two of them, if he knew anything about orlesian and ativian nobles that they didn’t give up with a fight or a reason. Marcus sighed deeply for a moment as he continued to walk down the steps towards Josephine’s quarters wondering if this was the case, he sighed as he stood outside her office and knocked a couple times trying to act as presentable as possible. 

 

“Come in.” Josephine’s voice answered from behind the door, a small sob following it and he blinked as he opened the door to find her sitting on the bed, a letter laid on the floor crumpled up and he glanced up seeing Josephine’s hair stuck up in places around her face and her makeup was running down her face along with her tears. 

 

“Josie, what’s wrong?” Marcus said picking up the letter and walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her, sure his ankle was protesting about the long walk but as always he couldn’t help it, he was concerned for her.

 

“Oh Inquisitor, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have bothered you with my problems.” Josephine quickly dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief and sighing deeply for a moment as she looked down at her hands which were resting on her lap. 

 

“Josie.” Marcus said sternly gently tilting her head and gently forcing her to look up at him in the eyes and smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, for a moment everything was silent before he blinked as he felt Josephine throw her arms around his neck knocking him back onto the bed and sobbing. 

 

“Easy Josie, easy..I’m here you can tell me anything.” Marcus stuttered out for a moment, almost feeling like Cullen for a moment but he brushed it to the back of his mind and gently ran his hand through Josephine for a moment trying to soothe her for a moment and sighed deeply as he half sat up pulling Josephine so she was sitting on his lap and smiled at her. Josephine sighed deeply as she hiccuped a couple times and sighed as she shook her head wiping her tears on her handkerchief again. 

 

“Forgive me inquisitor, I’m being silly again.” Josephine said and sighed as she rested her head against Marcus’s shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. “Do you remember my ex fiance, master Adorno, he has to decided to reconsider…our engagement.” Josephine said trying to hold back another sob. “Wait I thought he believed that true love was real and all of that.” Marcus said trying to hide the anger in his voice for a moment. “That is what I believed as well,” Josephine sighing as she moved off Marcus’s lap and stood up, she had her back turned to him and she was standing taller then usual 

 

“"Please… Please don’t do this. I need you. I need you to stay…” Marcus said as he stood up wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing his face against her back, tears coming out of his own eyes for a moment, he was surprised by how the emotional walls he had put up, had broken down at that current moment. Josephine sighed as she kept her held as high as possibly could before stepping forward and retrieving her things, before sighing deeply as she walked down the steps and out of sights, tears brimming in her eyes


	2. A Talk With The Spymaster

Marcus gagged as he swallowed another gulp of his beer, shaking his head for a moment as the bitter liquid hit his throat, the pain was gone but his heart was still giving the same dull throbbing ache that it always did. “Never seen you drink so much boss.” a voice said causing Marcus to groan inwardly and turn his head towards the Iron bull who was looking at him, his brow was raised in a confused sort of way though he still that crooked grin on his face. “I normally don’t drink.” Marcus muttered stretching his arms above his head and turning around so he was fully facing the qunari, he was slouched over with both arms resting against the edge of the bar. “Your spymaster was looking for you, saying she wanted to talk to you about what happened with Josephine or something along those lines.” Bull said shaking his head for a moment before walking off.

 

Marcus flinched at the sound of hearing Josephine’s name and stood up, sighing as he shrugged his shoulder tossing the amount that he needed for the drink and groaned as he shook his head, it wasn’t the hangover that was bothering him but his ankle had began to burn with a dull ache almost forcing him to remember his confrontation with its master, deciding to take the long way and making sure to bypass as many staircases as possible, he sighed as he arrived at what he liked to call the “birdroom” because of all the nightingale’s that flew in and out of the area. He could see Lelianna from where was he standing and could almost feel her eyes burning into his soul, he saw her teeth were clenched tightly almost as if she was going to break them and her knuckles were protruding from her clenched fist. “Lelianna you wanted to see me.” Marcus stuttered out knowing that he was in a lot of trouble, he stepped forward carefully approaching his spymaster and grimaced as he slammed none to gently against the wall, the tip of a jet black dagger pressed against his throat, his pulse quickened and very carefully he raised his hands up trying to get into the most defensive stance possible. 

 

“How could you let her go, after you told me you would do anything for her.” Lelianna said her voice was shaking, he winced as she grabbed his arm pulling up so it was pressed against the wall for a moment, he could feel every ounce of her body quiver and noticed that her eyes were bloodshot, had she been crying. “I…..she didn’t want me to follow her.” Marcus gasped out and winced as the blade pressed against a little harder this time, “Liar, she didn’t want you to see her emotions, Josie…hates crying in front of people it makes her seem weak, she hates seeming weak in front of others.” Lelianna said softly her voice breaking, she groaned as she dropped the dagger to the ground as well as Marcus’s arm nearly collapsing against him, Marcus staggered a bit almost falling and managed to swoop his arm under Lelianna’s chest holding her up for a moment.

 

“Hey, are you alright..what’s wrong.” Marcus said but he noticed that Lelianna glared at him and sighed as he managed to help her over to one of the chairs and helped her sit down, “Look Lelianna, I know your mad at me for what happened with Josephine, but I had no idea this was going to happen, she doesn’t seem like the type of person that you can so easily read like you or…..cullen.” Marcus explained slightly exasperated, he knew this isn’t what she wanted to hear and knew that she was probably tired of all of this. Lelianna let out the breath she was holding and leaned her head back tugging her hand through her hair. “Just promise me something…you idiot..just promise me something.” Lelianna said her hand reaching up and resting over her eyes, her fingers spread out as if she was trying to block out some bright light or something. 

“What?” Marcus asked, raising his eyes to meet hers for a moment and noticed that she was full on looking at him. “Bring her back, or so help me this time I’ll kill you.” Lelianna said before turning so she wasn’t facing him anymore, she had stood up and was back to her normal stance. Marcus sighed as he stood up for a moment and looked at her, and sighed deeply for a moment. “Sure, I’m the prince in this story its my job to save the princess and get a happy ending right?” Marcus said crinkling his nose for a moment as he stood up and shook his head before walking off down the steps.


	3. A Battle

“So are you going to save lady Josephine or not?” a voice said snapping Marcus out of his strange revere of what had happened with Lelianna he groaned as he turned his head to see Blackwall and Dorian both standing there. “You wanna tag along and play the heroes, we are going to have crash a wedding you know?” Marcus said a wide grin on his face as he turned on his heel to face the two men. “Why of course we would, blackwall’s been worrying since the day she left.” Dorian said a joking tone in his voice and laughed as he noticed Blackwall’s embarrassed expression. “That’s not the reason, she’s a reliable member to the inquisition and someone important to the inquisitor” Blackwall explained shaking his head for a moment.

“Right, anyway now all we need to do is figure out how in the world we are going to break into one of the most famous weddings in orlais and antiva.” Marcus said shaking his head for a moment as he rubbed the back of his head in a sort of embarrassed sort of fashion. 

 

“Oh I know a way, its going to piss a certain dwarf off but it ‘ll help us get in perfectly.” a woman’s voice said and Marcus sighed as he turned his head to see Cassandra, she was standing on the top of the step rubbing her hands together with a slouched over and annoyed Varric standing next to her.   
“Let me take a guess, one of the members of the the groom’s family is a major fan of one of Varric’s smutty books and wants him to come to the wedding or Josephine knows that Marcus wants to come and save her and doesn’t want us or you getting killed.” Dorian said smirking as he counted off his fingers and shook his head, watching the three of them stare at him with there mouth wide open and sighed deeply placed his hand against his head in a dramatic manner. 

 

“As if you guys don’t know about this, you act like I was born yesterday.” Dorian explained and smiled as they all shook there head at the same time and walked off towards the carriage to get in and get prepared for the wedding.

 

Meanwhile in Val Royex, Josephine stood in front of a full length mirror in a golden dress complete with ruffles and a high collar, her eyes were blank and emotionless though tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, at the base of the collar however a golden change could be seen and a tiny sliver could be seen hanging there. “They will save me, I hope.” Josephine thought to herself before sitting down so one of the maids could help fix her hair and her makeup, it would be almost time and she knew it would be soon her final day, “In your heart shall burn, the burn will grow consuming you as your one true self is controlled by someone you most desired.” the woman said looking at Josephine before sighing for a moment.

 

“I told you not to stop and taste that damn pear or whatever that weird lumpy green thing, the ceremony is about to start and I’m about to loose the love of my life forever and you decided to take a fucking pit stop.” Marcus shouted turning his head to look at the smirking tevinter, his face was flushed with dark red patches of color and he was panting, the outift he was wearing a formal tux reminiscing his night at the winter palace was torn in places and a long cut drew down his face leaking small bits of blood onto his shirt. 

 

“Sorry its such a rarity to teach the rare despair pear.” Dorian said laughing a bit as he turned managing to shoot a fireball at the guards and smirked a bit. “Shut it both of you.” Blackwall said shaking his head and blinked as they managed to arrive at the doors of the cathedral. Marcus took a shaky breath and stood there running his hand through his hair for a moment, he could hear the head of the chantry speaking to the crowd and could almost hear what sounded like faint sobbing. 

 

“What are you doing, shouldn’t you be bursting in there or something?” Dorian asked looking at the inquisitor a confused look on his face. Marcus shut his eyes tightly squeezing them as tight as he could to try and block things out of his head and trying to calm his breathing down which was loud as his heartbeat which was pulsing loudly in his ears. 

 

“ I don’t know…what happens if she hates me for this, what happens if this is what she wants.” Marcus said his voice breaking for a moment, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes before falling down his face, he sighed as he took a deep breath before pushing the door open and allowing his eyes to meet the crowd, he probably looked like a guest who had gotten into a fight before the wedding. “Inquisitor.” Josephine mumbled softly stepping forward, tears were already streaming down her face and sighed deeply as she looked off to the side. “Josephine..I.” Marcus before gasping as he knocked over as Josephine threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, trailing her finger down his shirt and cross his chest.

 

“I thought I lost you, I thought you wouldn’t come and rescue me, and the words you told me back then were wrong..” Josephine mumbled sniffling slightly as she pressed her face against Marcus’s chest, “Josephine look at me, whatever happens next I’m staying by your side through all of this, no matter what happens to me.” Marcus said tilting Josephine’s head up so there eyes could meet and smiled as he gently pressed a couple kisses to her blood red cheeks. “Alright.” Josephine said before smiling as she stood up helping Marcus to his feet before turning to see her fiance standing there with his sword stretched out, though Marcus sighed for a moment tightening his grip on Josephine and rubbing on her back feeling her press her head against his shoulder. “You win for good this time.” the fiance said dropping the sword on the ground before turning around and walking off.


End file.
